Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 June 2016
02:29 sage 02:30 <3 3333 02:30 Tony Montana najchłodniejsza jednostka 02:31 boże jaki klasyczek <3 02:32 a obejrzałbym sobie fim znów 02:32 Właśnie to zamierzam 02:32 :D 02:35 kurde a ja na urodziny ide no ;-; ale jutro albo w niedziele obejrze 02:35 jeszcze w kolejce jest "Mechaniczna Pomarańcza" 02:36 Też klasyk 02:44 Kyu <3 02:44 Hej Kuro <3 02:45 Kuroś <3 02:45 witaj, o pani Alicjo 02:45 o/ 02:45 o/ 02:45 Ex <3 02:45 Rzym <3 02:45 Psycho <3 02:46 hej :) 03:05 Hey 03:05 Net mi siadł bo burza 03:05 <3 03:07 Znalazłem stare głośniki. 03:07 Boże jak to szumi ;-; 03:13 Hey Nowo 03:13 Hej Mars ^-^ 03:13 splif 03:15 Witaj stasiu o/ 03:18 Hey Astmatyku o/ 03:18 .v. 03:19 (megusta) przeglądanie padniętych wiki 04:17 Dirtowy domek (ALL!) 04:17 Mój ulubiony 04:18 XD 04:18 Oczywiście bez okien 04:18 Dirtowy zamek z piasku 04:19 c: 04:19 Haha xd 04:19 Ideolo 04:21 Simsy w minecraft 04:25 Gta minecraft 04:28 Counter-Craft: Minecraft Offensive 04:28 ;p 04:28 League of Dota 04:28 Minecraft Souls 04:28 o, hey kyu \o 04:29 Hej o/ 04:29 Kyu 04:29 Hey 04:29 i 04:29 Tabela kar będzie w tym tygodniu 04:29 Dzisiaj umieram 04:29 Ahm 04:29 Ok 04:29 Czemu? 04:29 Zdychasz bo choroba czy kac kupa 04:29 Muszę kupić przeciwbólowe, rozkurczowe, dużo herbaty i lody czekoladowe 04:30 Saints Row: The Grand Third Auto 04:30 Nie, Mars, ciocia Irma przyjechała. 04:30 Civilization Universalis ;p fani strategii na pewno zrozumieją ;x 04:31 I feel fantastic. 04:31 Kyu feel Fantastic 04:31 .v. 04:31 Nie czuję się fantastic 04:31 Mass się tak czuć. C: 04:31 Moja macica dzisiaj to głupia szmatka 04:31 Minecrotf Effect (ALL!) 04:32 Ahh, czerwone dni. 04:32 Zaczynam martwić się o Ozz'a. (ogw) 04:32 Mądry sąsiad zza ściany włącza mi jakieś popki na głośnikach. Najs. 04:32 xD 04:32 Rip Sajko 04:33 http://www.farfarawaysite.com/section/got/gallery6/gallery8/hires/11.jpg 04:33 Patrz Mars. 04:33 :> 04:34 Nie, sorry, nie zza ściany. 04:34 Co? 04:34 Ta dziewczyna czy ten ktoś co za nią stoi? ;v 04:34 Z góry * 04:34 Mars 04:34 Bo mi on przypomina nauczyciela Aryi 04:34 Skojarz cień z jedną z postaci 04:35 Która nie żyje ;> 04:35 Jest nowa teoria 04:35 Pierwszy (ALL!) 04:35 ? 04:35 Jaqen to tak naprawdę ten koleś od wodnego tańca? 04:35 był* 04:35 Nie 04:35 Że Waif to Syrio 04:35 Kto to Waif i kto to Syrio? 04:35 :v 04:35 Waif to ta laska 04:36 A Syrio to były nauczyciel Aryi 04:36 (CAPTCHA) 04:36 Jakieś argumenty? 04:36 Oficjalne zdjęcie z HBO? :D 04:36 ? 04:37 To jest to co Ci wysłałam 04:37 Ale nie ma związku. 04:37 Jeżeli ta osoba za nią to Syrio to odpada, że Waif to on 04:37 To jest zdjęcie z następnego epizodu 04:38 Domyślam się. 04:38 I ogólnie 04:38 Wszyscy uważają, że to jej cień 04:38 A nie postać 04:38 Hmm 04:38 https://www.reddit.com/r/gameofthrones/comments/4nar28/everything_does_this_not_look_like_syrio/ 04:39 Mi raczej to wygląda jakby to Syrio ochraniał Arye 04:40 Bo teoria z cieniem Waif za bardzo mi się nie zgadza 04:40 Gdyby to był naprawdę cień Waif to by ciągnął się spod jej nóg a nie ze ściany 04:40 Btw większość czatu jest na zw. 04:40 What the hell? 04:41 Albo Syrio to Jaqen 04:41 Azhel iz 'ere 04:42 Thank goodness 04:44 Dirtowy domek skończony (ALL!) 04:47 * mój internet 04:48 Hey 04:48 Dżeff 04:48 Hej 04:48 Hej Dżem 04:49 �� 04:49 zw 04:58 Zaraz 04:58 Kyu 04:58 A co jeśli cały ten wątek o Aryi to tak naprawdę trening na zostanie człowiekiem bez twarzy? 04:58 Przypuśćmy, że Syrio to Jaqen. 04:58 Jaqen obserwuje cały czas Arye i w ogóle tylko dlatego żeby nie zginęła. 04:58 Naprowadza ją na dom Bieli i Czerni, trenuje ją i uczy. 04:58 Jego planem jest także żeby zbuntowała się jemu i Waif. 04:58 Mówi Waif żeby ją zabiła ale tak naprawdę dalej ją obserwuje i chroni. 04:58 Stąd ten cień za Waif na zdjęciu. 04:58 Co myślisz? 04:59 Ciekawe 04:59 .v. 04:59 Hm 04:59 Też już jest teoria na redit, że Syrio to Jaqen 05:00 Wiem 05:00 Nawiązuje do niej 05:00 W sumie na Westeros.pl też to było 05:00 Zresztą, zobaczymy pewnie sami w poniedziałek 05:01 Co jeśli Jaqen ochrania ludzi przed innymi? 05:01 CO jeśli ta historiat to cały jego plan? :v 05:02 http://i.imgur.com/IIgBx1V.png 05:03 .v. 05:03 :D 05:06 zw 05:06 Chcecie dostać raka? 05:07 za późno 05:07 najwyżej mój rak dostanie raka 05:07 http://metaldudepl666.deviantart.com/art/Request-Pregnant-Slave-Starlight-Glimmer-608783483 05:07 Elo 05:08 Ała, mój mózg. 05:08 wiem wiem 05:08 to ta labadziara 05:08 od kuców 05:08 teraz mają fetysz na ciąże? 05:09 świry x'D 05:09 koledzy z klasy mówią, że mam raka 05:09 To facet rysuje 05:09 no ale mówię teraz o tym co jest na rysunku 05:10 wyjaśnij ich 05:10 Tak, to jest z kucyków 05:10 Tak, ten facet ma fetysz 05:11 Fetysz kobiet w ciąży 05:11 Ma to od dziecka 05:12 spoko 05:12 jedni lubią stopy 05:12 drudzy zakolanówki 05:12 trzeci ciąże 05:16 jj 05:16 inni bycie biurokratą 05:17 Yay 05:17 Cancer 05:17 xD 05:17 bycie królem szczurów* 05:17 bycie Panem imperatorem c: 05:17 Hey 05:18 Hej Lancelocie 05:21 =.= 05:21 Dostaję napadów nudozy 05:22 Straszna choroba 05:22 Ogólnie nie polecam. 05:23 Mi też. 05:23 To chyba zaraźliwe. 05:23 Tfu, *ja też 05:28 Kyu 05:28 ? 05:29 Czy mi się zdaje czy ten koleś drugi od prawej to Oberyn? 05:29 Ten, który został zaciupany przez ledwo zipiącego Górę? 05:29 http://imgur.com/Jd493Tx 05:29 Albo kto to ten trzeci od lewej. :v 05:30 Bo jeśli to są twarze umarłych... 05:30 .v. 05:30 Albo "przepowiednia" kto umrze... 05:30 A nie Bronn? 05:31 Nie, nie wydaje mi się 05:31 A może 05:32 Bo kurde dostałem takiej kminy. 05:32 Co jeśli te twarze będą na koniec sezonu pokazane. 05:32 Jako kolejne maski Jaqen'a d1 05:33 Chociaż co by tam robiła Deanerys... .v. 05:33 Albo nieważne czy ktoś żyje czy nie i tak Jaqen posiada maski, które są twarzami żywych. D: 05:34 chińczyki rozwalają fnatic x'DDD 05:35 .v. 05:37 Rycerz też oglądasz LCSy? 05:37 tak 05:37 i dobrze mi się ich ogląda bo ich gra jest perfekcyjna 05:41 Rycu 05:41 Grasz? 05:43 tak 05:44 http://i1.kwejk.pl/k/obrazki/2016/06/82820e4ccd7a34632c10ab7ef2c4857f.jpg 05:45 Kyu 05:45 ? 05:45 Darth napisała pastę. :3 05:45 Chcesz zobaczyć? 05:45 Dajesz 05:45 Oczy mówią wszystko 2016 06 10